Sevestrius Seletius
* Appearances (1) - Episode 107. Character Description Sevestrius is a rather tall elf, thin and light weight and for the most part seeing his outward appearance, may give him the appearance of a human female if his facial features weren’t visible. His hair normally tied back by twine in a bun at the top of his head, his hair is a very white blonde closing towards almost towards a white. His physique is thin and meek, though that is more a feature of an elf and their frail features rather than his physical prowess and constitution. Soft almost slightly effiminate features at least in human regard at least present himself differently than a human male of the same stature would appear. Generally found wearing applicable clothing to his circumstances, the Elf generally is either found in travelling gear or when relaxing in taverns or rest stops. He may be found in lighter more flowing clothing such as robes and the like. Character Background Sevestrius has had a rather humble life thus far. His life rather simple and slow, after all elves had the luxury of long lives as Sevestrius spent his “youth” in the study of swordplay and the arcane arts, alongside a few simple pursuits of knowledge and strength leading to his experience of swimming and the knowledge of flora through the art of herbalism and a few minor conconctions relevant to that flora. Sevestrius had a number of teachers in his time, mostly though in the service to Elves. He did find himself in the occasional company of a human wizard. Though their short lifespans lead to a rather rushed methodology of training that was rather alien to his elven culture. Though during that time he gained a rather interesting human teacher, rather their “family” or collective allowed Sevestrius to gain a proficiency in the art of “baking” the product of bread, cookies and other interesting creations. What led Sevestrius out to this place however, was curiosity the chance to find interesting products and to expand his horizon. In a sense, beyond the brain of an elf many years senior to many others he encountered led him to view that he might well be more knowledgeable than them. Though only time would tell of course. Character Personality Sevestrius finds enjoyment in new pursuits for a short time. His main pursuits however are his arcane arts and swordplay which is supported by dancing pursuits. In his time not pursuing that though he will focus on his research of flora or the art of baking and is more than happy to talk excessively on the subject until well he falls asleep. He will however, look to pay back debts that he finds himself in with rapid pursuit. Weapon Proficiencies * Non-Weapon Proficiencies * Herbalism * Baking Equipment * Shortsword tied into a short Quarterstaff Spells :Level 1: Read Magic, Detect Magic, Magic Missile, Find Familiar, Mending, Shocking Grasp, Dancing Lights Languages *Common, Elvish, ? Category:2nd Edition Characters Category:Shenanigans Characters Category:Elf Characters Category:Deceased Characters